


Here we go again (we've been down this road before)

by lizpak



Series: Again (and again and again) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Kwami Swap, Loop AU, Mari is tired, New suits, Time Loop, and Marinette freaks out, chloe is nice, miss fortune - Freeform, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizpak/pseuds/lizpak
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are stuck in a loop. It doesn't take much before they stop caring and start fooling around instead of saving the city.





	Here we go again (we've been down this road before)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm becoming obsessed with this kind of fic...so...yeah, here I am.

**Loop 13**

Marinette blinks and finds herself looking at Tikki, who is trying to explain about Ladybug.

She keeps staring at the kwami and when the little red creature starts looking uncomfortable she turns towards her desk and put the earrings away, grabs the little box and marches out.

She finds Fu's little shop quickly and thows the miracolous at him before he can say a word.

(It hits his face.)

"Fuck you, I'm not doing this  _another_ time!"

If on her way back home she sees Chat on a roof, well. It's his choice to keep the ring. ( _Again._  She doesn't know how he can still take the responsabilities that come with his miracolous. Maybe having the ring is different than wearing the earrings?)

* * *

  **Loop 46**

Chloe is nice.

 _Chloe_ is nice.

Chloe is  _nice_

_**CHLOE IS NICE!** _

Marinette screams and runs out of the classroom.

The blonde blinks, smile fading away. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

  **Lo** **op 78**

Adrien stares at the little box on his bed.

Finally. After seventy-something loops, he can finally wear it.

He picks up the miracolous and his kwami appears. He grins at the little creature and put on what is definitively  _not_  a ring.

"Hello, Trixx."

(Marinette's Chaos senses tingle. She stops drawing and sighs. Adrien is going to mentally scar someone. Again.

Oh well, she shrugs, it’s not like it’s her problem.)

* * *

**Loop 102**

They meet on the Tour Eiffel. They pass ten minutes looking down on the city, before Ladybug turns toward her companion. "I'm Miss Fortune."

Chat snickers. "Puns, My Lady?" He ignores her scoff and leans over her, until he's sprawled on her lap. "Well" he purrs "black cats  _love_  spreading misfortune around, didn't you know?"

Red claded fingers run through blond hair as Miss Fortune hums. Her lips are streched in an evil grin. "Let's show Hawkmoth what it means to be a real villain."

Paris won't know what hit it.

"I want a different suit. And you could use a bit of green on yours."

“Of course, Princess."

* * *

  **Loop 14**

Jumping on rooftops has never been more fun.

Marinette laughs.

Now she gets why Adrien loves to be Chat Noir so much.

Her ears – the cat ones – perks up and a moment later Adrien is in front of her, in a red and black suit, puoting. Marinette grins at him, tail swishing behind her. "Hello, Handsome" she purrs – litteraly - and the boy flushes the same, lovely shade of red of his new suit.

Yes, she totally gets it. (And the power to destroy anything? Simply.  _Awesome._ )


End file.
